


Christmas Joy

by Rekall



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve at the Green Drugstore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [water_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/gifts).



Outside, gentle snow began to fall. It was a perfect romantic gesture for those who were spending the night with their significant other. It was very much like the Christmas Eve they had the year before when everything began moving forward. That had been the day Rikuou and Kazahaya had met.

In the corner of the Green Drugstore stood a tree that was decorated. It wasn't the most elegant tree around - in fact it looked like a child had decorated it with large gaps between the ornaments - but Kazahaya had tried his best. Kazahaya had never experienced Christmas before; his family never celebrated the event and he had been too ill the year before due to collapsing in the snow. Kazahaya would have died that night if Rikuou hadn't found him. It was indeed a good thing Kakei had sent Rikuou out that night; it was funny how those things happened.

A smile crossed Kakei's face as he remembered the expression on Rikuou's face that night when he returned with Kazahaya slung over his shoulder. Rikuou hadn't been exactly happy when he realized he had been played with but he had soon gotten over it. Kazahaya was good company even though Rikuou wouldn't always admit it.

Currently Rikuou and Kazahaya were out. Even though it was Christmas Eve they still had a job to do. At least it was an easy job, but it was one that would ensure they would be able to spend the rest of the night together once they got trapped in the snow and had to seek shelter somewhere. They would be forced to spend the night together and hopefully grow closer together.

With Rikuou and Kazahaya taken care of there was only one thing that remained; Saiga's arrival. Like most nights Saiga was out working, gathering information that he was responsible for. But Saiga would be back soon and that was the moment Kakei was waiting for. He wanted to spend the rest of the night with Saiga and then have a peaceful Christmas with him before the kids returned tomorrow afternoon.

Hearing movement behind him, Kakei wasn't surprised when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Saiga was finally back and every was now as it should be. Everything felt right when Saiga was by his side. Kakei didn't know what he would do without Saiga.

"You're masterminding evil things again," Saiga said, breaking the silence. Kakei knew Saiga was referring to the fact they had the night alone and he could tell that Saiga was happy with that fact.

"I'm sure the kids will thank me later."

"At least Rikuou will." Resting his head on Kakei's shoulder, Saiga took at the Christmas tree and then around the rest of the shop that also had been decorated for the season. It was all part of a master marketing strategy. Kids shopping with their parents would see the decorations from the street and want to go inside the drugstore for a closer look. It would be then that the parents would conveniently remember something they needed to buy. "The decorations look nice but I think something is missing."

"What do you have planned?" Kakei suspiciously asked as Saiga broke away and strolled over to the doorway which lead to the shop's backroom. From his pocket he produced a some plastic mistletoe and attacked it to the top of the door frame. "Where did you get that?"

"I heard it's popular in some countries," Saiga explained with a large grin on his face. Kakei couldn't help but smile as well.

"I don't think it's going to be necessary."

"It's not for us."

It was all coming together. If Saiga wanted to tease Rikuou and Kazahaya, Kakei wasn't going to stop him. In fact, Kakei was convinced it would make things entertaining the next day when Rikuou and Kazahaya returned from their job. A little fun wasn't going to hurt anything unless it affected the way the shop was run and Kakei had already planned on keeping the store closed tomorrow because of the snow.

"I have something else for you," Saiga said as he headed back to the entrance of the drugstore where he had left a bag.

Curiously Kakei looked at the white, plastic bag. They had agreed not to exchange gifts, since they both knew the thing they wanted most was each other. But Kakei should have known that Saiga wouldn't obey their agreement. Saiga never could resist getting him presents, especially of the homemade variety. Kakei had to admit it was useful having a lover who was so handy.

From the plastic bag, Saiga produced a neatly wrapped present and handed it to Kakei. It was soft to the touch, which confirmed to Kakei that Saiga had indeed made the gift. As he carefully unwrapped the present, Kakei discovered a knit scarf with an impressive pattern on it.

"It looks good with your eyes," Saiga said as he took the scarf and carefully wrapped it around Kakei's neck.

"Thank you," Kakei said. Words couldn't even begin to describe how much he loved Saiga. To him there was no one more important in the world than Saiga. They would always be together because Kakei didn't know how to live any other way. "I have a surprise for you too."

Taking Saiga's hand, Kakei led him up to the apartment they shared above the shop. It was located next to the one that Kazahaya and Rikuou used but was larger and better furnished. In the apartment was another tree, but his one was better decorated. Kakei had done it a few hours ago while waiting for Rikuou to return.

The aroma of a home cook meal could be smelled from the kitchen. It hadn't been Kakei who had made it though. It had been a favour from an associate of his since Kakei's own cooking skills were no match for Saiga's and he wanted a nice dinner that they could have together before getting down to other activities.

"Everything great," Saiga said as he hugged Kakei.

"And we're completely alone until tomorrow afternoon," Kakei reminded him. Precious time alone was always a gift itself.

"Then why don't we start celebrating?"

* * *

"It doesn't matter that you were late this time," Kakei said to Rikuou and Kazahaya. It was currently Christmas day and Rikuou and Kazahaya had just returned from their job. They were all in the back room of the drugstore but to Kakei's dismay, Rikuou and Kazahaya passed under the hanging mistletoe separately instead of together. It had been Rikuou's sharp eyes that had noticed the mistletoe, spoiling the fun. "But don't make it a habit."

They would never know that they had been set up to not return until that afternoon. Having an evening and morning alone with Saiga without work had been worth it. Although Kakei was feeling tired from time alone together, he still felt very refreshed.

"Go enjoy the rest of the day," Kakei said as he continued speaking. "After all Christmas only happens once a year and it's important lovers spend this day together."

Wasting little time to leave - since they were afraid Kakei would change his mind - Rikuou and Kazahaya hurried to the doorway, only pausing slightly to take their turns going through it so they wouldn't get caught together under the mistletoe. Rikuou went first and safely made it, but as Kazahaya was going through the doorway, he ended up bumping Saiga who was trying to enter the room.

"Wait!" Kazahaya protested as he realized what they were standing under. Despite never seeing mistletoe before, Rikuou had explained to him the dangers of it.

"Tough luck," Saiga replied and there was a grin on his face.

"Rikuou! Help!" Kazahaya cried but Rikuou had long since disappeared, leaving Kazahaya to his own fate.

"Don't look so scared," Saiga said as went to kiss Kazahaya on the lips. At the last minute however, he changed directions and ended up kissing Kazahaya's cheek before bursting out in laughter.

"Stop teasing him or his new husband won't like it," Kakei scolded. There was a smile on his face as well. He knew he never had anything to worry about when it came to Saiga. There was no reason to ever be jealous.

Without another word, Kazahaya escaped to find Rikuou and yell at Rikuou for abandoning him. Once Kazahaya was out of sight, Kakei stood from the couch he was sitting on and strolled over to Saiga who was still standing under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas," Kakei said before kissing Saiga on the lips. A moment later, Saiga began returning the kiss and the two were soon lost in their own little world, both knowing that Kazahaya and Rikuou wouldn't be bothering them anytime soon.


End file.
